Fox's Heart
by coramdeo8
Summary: Fox is feeling very distressed lately. It's the holiday season, and he has none of his family left to celebrate it with, except for his friends from Star Fox. But Peppy has some advice for him, helping him pursue his secret love for a special girl.


**A/N: **_Ok just so all of you know, this is my first piece of published writing that I have ever done. I've been really inspired lately to write my own creative version of Fox and Krystal's relationship after the events of Star Fox: Adventures. This particular story is set roughly 3 weeks to a month after the Sauria mission and Fox's first encounter with Krystal. I decided to set the time period of this story during the Holiday season, because dosen't everyone think that being with someone you love during the holidays naturally has something romantic about it :) haha. _

_Anyways, this is a one shot, but it's part one of what I plan on being one shots. If you like what you're reading then please review or pm me or something. Like I said, I'm a rookie at this writing stuff, but I really love it. If you have any tips on how to improve my writing, or suggestions of what you would like to see happen in my stories, please please please tell me!_

_Hope you enjoy my very first piece of creative writing I have ever completed! =P_

* * *

**Part One of Three: Fox's Heart**

**By Coramdeo8**

Fox McCloud stepped through the doorway to his bedroom, and hung his jacket on the hangar of his door after he closed it behind him. The empty, quiet room was filled with the sound of the heavy rain tapping against the window.

After kicking off his shoes, the vulpine sulked over to his easy chair that he had managed to move from the living room into his own bedroom. McCloud reached over for the television remote, perched conviently on the armrest of his beloved piece of furniture. With a deep exhale, he pressed the power button that switched on the television set. A highlight reel of the day's sporting events ran on the local news, but the volume was left on its lowest setting. He had no desire to actually watch TV. Instead, he wanted to spend the end of the day in his thoughts.

The past five hours had amounted to a pretty long day for the vulpine, leaving him tired and slightly melancholy after the night had finally come to a close. At around two o'clock, he and Peppy drove over to General Robert Pepper's house to celebrate Thanksgiving with his family, as well several friends including other members of the Star Fox team.

To say the least, Fox enjoyed his time. He loved celebrating the holidays with his friends and their families. He loved eating and watching football, just like every other man on Thanksgiving. He loved the entertaining conversations that take place after dinner at every Thanksgiving party. He even loved finding ways to join the children at the party in whatever games they were playing.

However, despite his love for the holidays, spending so much time with his friends and their families was also a cruel reminder that he had no true family left to call his own.

The vulpine laid his head back and closed his eyes momentarily. But due to his fatigue he quickly dosed off into a light sleep. In his sleep, he was taken back to a scene from his childhood.

_Little Fox McCloud sat at his desk in his sixth grade classroom. He gazed out the window of the classroom, daydreaming about one day becoming a fighter pilot just like his father. _

_He imagined himself flying in formation next to his father during patrol runs that his father always told him stories about. Then coming home after a long day of work to his mother who greeted him and his father with a kiss, after which she would most assuredly remind them to wash their hands as soon as they did anything else. It was all he wanted to do when he grew up. _

_Still deep within his daydream, he was awakened by his teacher with a gentle rub of the shoulder. He was startled by her presence, and immediately he was embarrassed. He knew that she had most likely caught him not paying attention, again._

"_Oh Miss Riley, I-I'm sorry. I promise I was still listening." The kit's voice shook. He knew some form of discipline probably awaited him, and to make it worse all of his friends were now looking at him, curious as to what punishment their peer would receive this time._

_Before he could continue his plea for forgiveness, the middle -aged, female racoon motioned for him to be quiet. "It's alright Fox. Just gather your things. Your father's friend, Mr. Hare is waiting for you in the hallway."_

_As any other sixth grader would do, the kit rejoiced that he was getting to leave school early. "Sweeeet", said the kit under his breath as the teacher walked back to the front of the room._

_He slung his backpack over one shoulder, and cast a proud grin over to his fellow classmates who could do nothing but envy him as he strutted towards the doorway of his classroom. _

_Out in the hallway, a younger, middle-aged Peppy Hare greeted Fox with a sense of urgency that was foreign to Peppy's usual laid back personality. _

_Peppy was a good friend of Fox's father James McCloud. Dad commonly told Fox about how seriously Peppy took his work, but the kit had never seen that side of him because he had always only seen the jolly, fun-loving side of Peppy that came out when he was away from work._

"_Hiya Peppy." Fox greeted Peppy as he normally did, despite being confused by his unusual mood._

"_C'mon Fox," replied the hare in a shaky tone. "We don't have a lot of time."_

_Understanding that the situation must have been important, Fox complied with Peppy's demand. Still excited about getting out of school early, the kit ignored the unusual vibe he was getting from Hare. He walked outside with Peppy to the car parked in front of the school, and buckled himself into the front passenger seat as he returned to his previous daydream while the hare drove off in haste._

_The kit's thoughts were interrupted when he realized that Peppy was driving in the opposite direction of his home. He wondered where they were going. Perhaps it was a surprise. However, Fox decided not to bother him because he could sense that he was already stressed out enough already. Besides, if it was a surprise, he didn't really want to ruin it._

_Soon Peppy took a turn into a parking lot and he set the brake in a parking spot near a large building in the parking lot. _

"_Let's go Fox," said Peppy as he stepped out of the car._

_A surprise was certainly what awaited Fox, but it wasn't one that he was expecting. He stepped out of the car, and walked through parking lot next to Peppy's side. He looked up and spotted their destination which had a sign over it reading "Emergency Room"._

_Fox wished now that he didn't have to leave school. He didn't want to believe it, but he began to understand that something was wrong._

_He and Peppy walked through the hospital until they reached the room in the ICU that a nurse had directed them too. The door was open, and inside Fox could see the silhouette of his father hunched over a bed in which his mother lay. _

"_Mooommm!" The kit raced into the room and was greeted by his father with a hug. Through the hug, Fox's eyes stayed focused on his mother who was now hooked up to an IV machine, with several cuts and bruises across her body._

"_Hey sweetie pie!" Vixy McCloud smiled at her son weakly. It was obvious to the boy that she was in pain. _

"_What happened? Are you okay," asked the concerned kit._

"_I was in a car accident, but I'll be okay Fox," replied his mother in a calming tone._

_James was knelt down beside the kit as he wrapped one are around his son's waist. Unbeknownst to Fox, who was so locked in on his mother's situation, James' eyes began to redden as he became distressed about his wife's current status. He searched for something to say that would lighten the mood and reassure his son, but nothing came out._

_A doctor came to the doorway of the room and called James out in to the hallway, leaving the mother and her son to themselves. Outside the room, Fox could see the conversation between the doctor and his father, and Peppy by his side. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but from judging his father's body language Fox began to sense something more serious was at stake. _

_Vixy didn't want her boy to be troubled by the news. She just wanted to enjoy a few minutes with her precious son, alone._

"_So, how was your day mister," she asked, calling his attention back away from the conversation across the hall._

"_It was good, until a few minutes ago", he replied._

"_It's okay hunny. I'll be just fine. Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl remember?"_

_Fox cracked a grin at his mother's joke. "Yea, I remember."_

_A question lurked in Fox's mind, but he was to scared to ask it. He was afraid of the answer he might receive. What if the worst was about to happen?_

_Sensing her sons distress, Fox's mother sought for a way to comfort him. She thought of an old song she used to sing him when he was still a baby. _

"_Fox do you remember the song I used to sing to you, when you were little?"_

"_I remember the tune, but I can't remember all the words", he replied with a sheepish smile. "I liked it a lot though!"_

"_So did I," she whispered in reply, still smiling the same smile since Fox had arrived. _

_She cleared her throat and weakly began to sing the song that she used to sing her beloved son. Even in her fragile state, the words still managed to spring out of her mouth in an angelic tune._

If I had to words to make a day for you,

I'd sing you a morning golden and new.

I would make this day last for all time,

Give you a night deep in moonshine.

_A tear began to slide down her cheek as she sang the final line. "I love you Fox!" _

"_I love you too mommy!" Tears began to well up inside the kit's eyes as his mother pulled him in to share a final loving embrace with her son._

A loud bang startled Fox and awoke him from his nightmare. He gathered his senses and heard the bang continue.

"Fox, unlock your door," yelled Peppy from out in the hallway.

The vulpine realized that he had locked his bedroom door when he had first arrived. It was something he wasn't accustomed to doing. But since he was in a such a thoughtful state, he felt a need for a bit more privacy than usual.

McCloud sat up from his easy chair and walked over to the door to let Peppy in.

"Heya Pep! What do you need?".

"I heard you talking in your sleep as I walked past your room." Peppy stood in the doorway scanning his housemate's appearance, realizing that he looked distressed. "Are you okay, Fox?"

Fox looked down at the ground then pivoted back towards his easy chair on the far side of the room. "No. I had another nightmare," muttered the vulpine as he plopped back down in his seat.

"Another one? You've been having a lot of them lately." Peppy leaned up against the desk next to Fox's chair, and folded his arms across his chest as concern for his friend began to rise in his heart.

"Yea. They always seem to be more frequent this time of year."

Peppy rubbed his chin and thought to himself. He wondered why it was that Fox's statement was true. "Well, it is the holidays," the hare started. "Maybe since your family is gone, it makes it harder for you to see everyone else enjoying the company of their families."

The hare's hypothesis seemed to make sense to Fox. Besides, Peppy was usually right about things like this anyways.

"Maybe you have a point." Fox rubbed his eyes as he tried to change the subject. "Falco and Katt sure seem to be getting along well, huh?"

Peppy nodded at the vulpine's observation, but he knew there was more to it than that. There was something lingering in Fox's head that he was nervous to talk about, so he was looking for a way to have Peppy actually bring the topic up. He may have been old, but he certainly wasn't dumb.

"Yes they are," started the hare, "wouldn't that be neat if you found something like that?" The elder hare peered down at Fox, whose head had lifted upon hearing his inquiry.

"You know Pep, I really don't think I'm made for that stuff," replied the vulpine with defeat.

"What stuff?"

"Well you know," Fox hesitated. "Love."

Peppy stared at McCloud, a bit dumbfounded at his statement. "Why don't you think that you're able to find someone you love?"

Fox paused for a second as he gathered his thoughts. "I don't know," he started, "I think I may be afraid to give it a shot. Sometimes I feel like that if I ever found someone that I really loved, I would lose her just like I've lost everyone else in my family."

Fox grew silent. A tear welled up in his eye, but was careful not to let Peppy see it. The emotions that he had kept pent up inside of his soul since he was a kit were finally starting to surface, and he didn't want them all to just come spilling out.

Peppy could see Fox's distress, and he sighed as he thought of something to say to him.

"Fox, I know you've been through a lot in your life," he said slowly, "but just because your mother and father are dead doesn't mean that you are not destined to be in love. I mean for crying out loud, that was nearly fifteen years ago. I know it's a pain that will never quite go away, but you can't let it torture you forever, either."

Fox coughed in an effort to compose himself. "Yea, I suppose so," he replied.

"I can't say that I honestly understand what you've gone through, because I don't," Peppy continued. "But to say that love isn't in the cards for you because of what has happened is just ridiculous Fox. I know for a fact that plenty of women would like the chance to have a relationship with you if you would just let them get to know you."

"You're biased," replied Fox as a grin began to spread on his face.

"Hell yes I am! Even though I'm your godfather, I'm also your friend. I would never lie to you," Peppy replied.

Fox agreed with his friend, but was still unsure. "You know Pep, I appreciate the support, but still find it hard to believe that I could find someone because of how busy we usually are. On top of that, I've always been so shy around girls that I would struggle just trying to get to know one that I liked."

"Well you've got to give yourself a break, Fox," he chuckled. "You've never been the dating type. In fact, the only real relationship you had was for a few months in high school. Your not going to find someone special unless you get out and make yourself available for love."

Fox sat there silently, he knew Peppy was right.

"By the way, a lot of women think your pretty darn attractive, so I don't for the life of me know why would be shy around them," Peppy joked. "But in my opinion, you won't have to look far to find a good girl for you!"

Fox's ears perked up. He snapped his head around at Peppy, knowing exactly what girl he was talking about.

"Did you get to talk to Krystal at the party tonight?" Peppy cracked a mischievous grin.

"Very briefly, towards the end," Fox replied. "But why would she like me Peppy? We've only known each other for about a couple of weeks." Fox paused, he didn't know if he should tell Peppy how he felt about her. He decided he would eventually have to tell somebody, so it might as well be his godfather. "Besides, she's way out of my league."

"Why's that," asked the hare.

"Well, because she's beautiful. She's smart, she's funny, she's sweet. She's like the perfect girl. I don't know what she would see in me."

"I suppose saving her life doesn't count for anything then, huh?" Peppy began to chuckle.

Fox sat in his easy chair, defeated. There was nothing else for him to say. After all, Peppy was right.

"I know you might be shy, especially around women Fox. But I'm not blowing smoke, I've seen the way she looks at you," Peppy explained, "every time she sees you or your name comes up in a conversation, her face lights up like a firefly."

Fox couldn't help but find this a bit charming.

"The truth is Fox, you need someone like Krystal in your life. A woman like her would seriously be good for you. But you've got to be willing to risk love. If your willing do that, despite the pains that might come with it once in awhile, it will in turn make you the happiest man in the world. There is nothing like the joy of true love."

Fox sat there, thinking about all that Peppy had said. All he could do is just look up and nod his head in agreement. "Alright Pep, you win."

"I know I do." Peppy smiled, and stood up from the desk he had been leaning on. "Anyways, I'm going to turn it in for the night."

Peppy patted Fox on the shoulder as he walked by on his way out of the room. "In the meantime, start to make a move on her. I know you don't believe me, but I really think she likes you too, Fox! But you'll never know unless you take the risk."

"Alright Pep," replied McCloud, inspired by his friend's advice.

"Good night, Fox." With those words, Fox's housemate closed the door to his room, and walked down the hall to his own.

Now the vulpine was again left in his quiet room, where his thoughts turned to Krystal. "_He's right. You're going to sweep her off her feet,_" Fox whispered to himself. He knew he still had to develop a more of a bond with her, but there was no doubt in his heart now that he had a secret love for her. Finally, he had found someone special.

With his mind now at peace, he slowly drifted back to sleep in his easy chair, while the rain continued to tap against the window of his room.


End file.
